As a driving assistance device according to the related art, a device has been known which combines deceleration during non-regeneration and non-acceleration traveling and deceleration when a vehicle travels while a regenerative brake is operated, generates a deceleration pattern from the present point to a target stop position, and assists vehicle deceleration driving on the basis of the deceleration pattern, thereby reducing fuel consumption (for example, see Patent Literature 1).